


The Secret Chord

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: The Davidic Dynasty [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Identity, M/M, The Arrangement (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), author is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: The Arrangement was made sometimes around 1000, but I could never find if it was BCE or CE. Interestingly, 1000 CE was around the time of King David's reign.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), David/Jonatan
Series: The Davidic Dynasty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It felt weird writing this, because I'm a direct descendent of the Davidic line of Kings, so I guess it's like writing fanfiction about my grandfather

Crowley glanced around at the lavish banquet. Shaul, the king, looked visibly uncomfortable. There were two men by the king's side, and they seemed fascinated with each other. One was Yonatan, the king's son, the crown prince. The other was David, the royal harpist. Crowley hated having to disrupt this harmony, but they didn't have much of a choice.  
They blended in with the crowd, dark robes swishing at the ankles, jeweled adornments glittering in the Mediterranean sun.  
Shaul beckoned for Crowley with a motion of his spindly finger.  
"Yes, my Lord?" Crowley bowed.  
Shaul leaned forward as if to divulge a secret.  
"I know you're my advisor, but I want to give you a special task."  
"Anything."  
"I want to appoint you as my son's personal guard," Shaul commanded.  
Well, if that's what it took to get close to him.  
Crowley nodded.  
"Of course, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Being Yonatan's personal guard consisted mainly of following him around wherever he went. It wasn't a tedious job, but Yonatan seemed to despise them.   
"You know, I don't need a guard," Yonatan insisted.  
"I don't make the rules, your highness. Only following orders," Crowley shrugged.  
They had become rather fond of Yonatan, despite Yonatan's apparent disdain.   
It was fascinating watching young love bloom. While most sons would hate to have their father go into a state of melancholy, Yonatan secretary relished it. Every time Shaul became melancholy, he would call for David, and Yonatan was infatuated with him.   
Juggling babysitting Yonatan and completing their mission required a certain amount of skill. Crowley wasn't quite sure what their mission entailed. The Devil was in the details, but not so much this time.   
"Feed his anger, his instability. Feed his fear. Bring down his legacy," they had been instructed.   
Shaul was angry at a lot of things, and he feared a great deal. He was the first king of Israel, and he was always fearful of being usurped. It was imperative to him that he secure his legacy.   
Yonatan had been married to a foreign princess. The night before the wedding, Yonatan confided in Crowley.  
"I don't love her. I don't think I can. I can't ever be satisfied with her, with a woman," he revealed.  
Crowley smirked. Big surprise there.  
"The truth is," Yonatan continued, "I love David. But he's married to my sister, and our love can never be recognized."  
Crowley sighed. Humans could be so emotional.   
"I can see why you have a thing for that David. He certainly is a catch," they joked.  
Yonatan blushed.   
"You know, I don't really want to be king," he finally admitted.  
Crowley's ears perked up. Interesting.  
"My father is forcing his legacy on me, but I don't want to continue his legacy."  
A single tear rolled down Yonatan's cheek.   
"My prince, why are you telling me this?" Crowley asked.  
"I don't know. I guess because it's your job to be there for me."   
As the prince prepared for his wedding, a new idea was forming in Crowley's mind.   
Maybe, they could topple Shaul's legacy by convincing Yonatan to abdicate, maybe even rebel. That was Shaul's greatest fear, was it not? And his own son, now that would be a blow to the chest. It was almost too good, no, terrible, to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shaul attacked David in a fit of paranoia, Crowley and Yonatan had been first to arrive. Yonatan whisked David away to safety. It was becoming less and less safe for David, and Crowley sensed hatred in Shaul's heart.   
One day, Yonatan took Crowley out to the field to do archery. Crowley was suspicious, but didn't show it.  
"Have you ever tried archery?" Yonatan asked, readying his bow.  
"Can't say I have. It's cowardly."  
Yonatan scoffed and shot three arrows into a clearing.   
"Go get the arrows," Yonatan commanded loudly.   
Crowley looked around. Oh yes, he was planning something.   
"As you wish," Crowley answered, and retrieved them.   
From behind a tree Crowley saw a flash of red hair. They pretended not to notice.

David had started a rebellion, Crowley heard. Shaul was infuriated. Crowley was pleased. Shaul's downfall was impending.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley was sleeping soundly when they were woken by Yonatan shaking them.  
"Get up, we have to leave," Yonatan whispered.  
"What?" Crowley asked groggily.  
"We're going to Choresh. To David's encampment," he hastily explained, tossing a heavy shield at Crowley's lap.  
"What's this for?"   
"Just in case."

When they arrived at the encampment, David was there to greet them, only he wasn't alone.   
"Aziraphale?!"   
"Crawly?!"  
"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.   
David looked amused.   
"You two know each other?" he asked.  
Before they could answer, Aziraphale replied, "old associates."   
Associates? We're associates.   
David smiled as he watched the two interact. As a poet, he could see when two people shared a connection.   
"What are you doing here?" Aziraphale repeated, once they were out of earshot.   
"Stoking rebellion. You?"  
"Protecting the annointed one." Aziraphale answered, amused.  
"Well, what a coincidence that we share the same end goal," Crowley mused.   
They weren't going to tell Aziraphale about their new name. Not yet.   
That night, Aziraphale and Crowley stood guard outside of David's cave.   
"Young love," Aziraphale murmured.  
"Indeed," Crowley agreed. 

In terms of war and politics, the rebellion was a success. David didn't even have to attack Shaul directly, as the Philistines did it for him. To David's despair, they had killed Yonatan. David had begged Yonatan to stay, but Yonatan refused, saying he had to stay as an inside man with Shaul.  
"I love you, Yonatan, I can't bear to lose you," David plead.   
"I love you too, David. Nothing will ever take that away. But as far as everyone must know, we are hereditary enemies," Yonatan said bitterly.  
Now Yonatan was dead.  
David cursed the Philistines, Shaul, and fate. Crowley and Aziraphale could do little except watch the king mourn.  
David buried Yonatan, and sang a heart wrenching song in his memory. He cursed the Philistines, Shaul, and God.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley shifted uncomfortably in their place, using every last drop of demonic willpower to keep from running out of the courtyard.   
They awkwardly moved one foot over the other, trying to touch the least amount of ground. Thankfully, Aziraphale, who was standing next to them, engrossed in the ceremony, didn't seem to notice.   
"It's touching," Aziraphale remarked as the Priest held the crown over David's head.   
"Yep. Very touching."  
Crowley was practically hopping at this point, the holy ground searing their feet and travelling upward.   
Noticing the edge in Crowley's voice, Aziraphale peeled his eyes off the coronation to glance at the demon, who was behaving rather strangely.  
"Crawly? Are you alright?"  
"M fine, Angel. Absolutely splendid ceremony, very holy," they gasped, taking a hurried gulp of their wine.   
Aziraphale looked down, and saw the dark scales forming like welts on Crowley's feet. He almost swore he saw smoke.   
"Oh dear," he muttered, "consecrated ground, isn't it?"  
Crowley nodded, leaning on Aziraphale for support.  
"We don't have to stay here if it's too painful. I'm sure David will understand," the angel assured Crowley, guiding his feet to stand on his.   
"N-no. Ngh, no, Angel," Crowley gasped.  
"I promised Jonathan I would be there for David every....bloody blessed.....step of the way."  
The demon was practically clinging to Aziraphale at this point, and in normal circumstances the crowd would have noticed the odd display. Wisely, Aziraphale had put up an illustration that Crowley was still standing next to him peacefully, not holding on to his robes for dear life.   
"Let's at least get out of the boundaries. We can still watch the ceremony," Aziraphale suggested to Crowley, who was panting on his shoulder.   
The demon grunted in defeat, and Aziraphale lead them to the edge of the crowd, where the ground was no longer burning. Miraculously, they could still see the ceremony.   
The angel sat Crowley on a boulder, and the demon quickly pulled their legs under their dress.   
"Crawly, my dear, I do hope you haven't hurt yourself too badly," Aziraphale sighed, sitting next to Crowley.   
Before Crowley could answer, a voice rippled through the crowd, proclaiming David as King of Israel.   
"Blessed be God, Long live the King!" the crowd cheered.  
Aziraphale watched the festivities wistfully.  
"Do you think it'll last?" he asked, noticing that Crowley's eyes were also damp.   
Feigning indifference, Crowley shrugged.   
"Never do," they said softly.   
"Always going to be a cycle of glory, sin, despair, repentance, and glory again. Over and over and over again."  
One could mistake Crowley's words as being disdainful, but Aziraphale, who, despite trying to deny it, had come to know the broken demon well, knew their bitterness came from a place of silent sympathy.  
Crowley gazed at the new king sadly.   
"The stone that the builders rejected has become the chief cornerstone," they mused pensively.  
At those words, Aziraphale finally realized why Crowley was different. Why Crowley suggested the Arrangement, why Crowley cleaved to the humans, to him. Why Crowley pledged their loyalty and being to Jonathan and David. Humanity's perseverance, humanity's hope and poetry and song uplifted Crowley from their Fall. Crowley was a stone rejected by the Builders, always searching for a reason, for a purpose, to be a cornerstone of something, anything to show that all their suffering had meaning. Crowley detested the Great Plan because they felt it left no room for them, a lowly, fallen demon. Crowley wanted a plan, and in crafting the Arrangement, they gave themself a purpose, a reason to push forward. Crowley longed for order among the chaos.   
Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley's, and while the demon wouldn't look the angel in the eye, they didn't pull away.


	6. Chapter 6

After his coronation, David was left little room to lament.   
"Is there anyone left of Yonatan's family?" he asked Aziraphale when they were alone.  
"Only one. A cripple named Tziva."  
David softened.   
"Bring him to the palace. I will raise him as my own. It's the least I can do."  
Crowley studied David's face. His youthful glow was gone. He looked older, quieter- broken.   
"You knew Yonatan best," David said to Crowley.   
"Can you tell me about him? I don't want to forget him," he entreated.  
Crowley felt pity for the new king. He was heartbroken. The rest of his life would be spent trying to fill the void left by Yonatan's death.   
"I'll tell you anything you want to hear," they promised.   
David, the Almighty's beloved, the true king of Israel, looked at the Angel and Demon.   
"I hope I don't fall," he confided in them.


End file.
